


You Make me want to Break all the rules

by MrsRidcully



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Brad being a dork in love, First Kiss, Grumpy Gunny, I blame Emono, M/M, Talking, This is what happens when I go to work and think of these men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: “You make me want to break the rules , I don’t want to follow if it means they take you from me “ murmured Brad





	You Make me want to Break all the rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/gifts).



> I don't what to say ..this story just attacked me while I was working and I had to write it , #Emono wonderful soul mark au made me have some serious feels for this rarest of pairings ..not beta so all mistakes are mine and too much coffee 
> 
> This is a work of pure fiction and a flight of fancy no insult is meant to the real men or actors

Brad watched as the Lt and Gunny spoke , the Lt shook his head and walked off looking tired and fed up , but Brad was more interested in watching the other man , while the Lt had fought to keep the shit from coming down too hard on the men and trying to make the best out of the fucked up commands . But it had been up to Mike to act as the go between , and it had been Mikes steadfast , and honest support of the Lieutenant that had earned him the ire of booth Griego and Encino. Both men were gunning for his stripes and Brad would be damned if that would happen.  

 

Brad left the others to dig their graves and set out to find Mike, climbing the berm he spotted the man hidden in the lee of the berm the  night's shadows making it hard to distinguish the man from the berm. 

“Colbert I can hear you lurking back there , what you need ?

 

Brad made his way down to the base of the berm standing alongside Mike, “Were all squared away , I was just wanting to check in with you, the discussion you seemed to be having with the Lt seemed-tense”

 

Mike let out a bitter laugh “ Tense is one way to describe it “ letting out a frustrated sigh Mike continued on “ The ass holes in command are wearing him down Brad . ain't nothing I can say gonna make a lick of difference , they won’t break him the man is to tough for that but I think they are gonna drive the one good officer out of the corps if they keep it up, he is making decisions for them and not for the good of the men or mission.”

 

The defeated bitterness in Mike's voice was so out of character it made Brad's chest ache with sympathy “ The men know that you are doing all you can to make this fucked up situation less fucked ..when I said I had utmost faith in the Lt what I did not mention was the same holds true for his Gunny, you have spent this war being the dam that holds back a flood of shit from the guys 

 

Mike turned so that he face brad, a scowl marking his normally placid features “ I ain't done shit Brad and you know it , all I got is an ulcer from worrying about our boy prince and a serious urge to punch Griego in the face each time I see him” 

 

Brad did something  that when against his better nature he reached out and grabbed Mikes arm concern flaring in his gut , leaning into Mike's space he hissed  “ Griego is gunning for you to be relieved of duty ,keeps spouting insubordination to any fuck wit that will listen , the men - I won't let that happen “

 

Mike let out a loud breath , there faces close enough that Brad could feel the breath across his lips “ You have to Stow that Shit Brad , this is not on you, and I will be damned if I let you or the boys get dragged down in it, You have to promise me Brad  “

 

Brad felt a reckless urge to kiss the man he had admired for so long, A man who to Brad embodied all that was good in the Corps , he had tamped down hard on these feeling and had watched with a mixture of envy and sadness as the Lt and Gunny had grown closer.

 

“Mike I can make no assurances of how the men will react should Griego try to push it, but I can at least keep the disent down to a minimum , as for myself I make no promises , I will not stand idly by while they try to take you away from me “  Brad knew the last was a slip but the fear of losing Mike in this mess had spurred his mouth on against his rational mind 

 

Brad could hear Mike's sharp intake of breath and nearly lost his footing on the berm when Mike pushed further into his space clacking their helmeted heads together Mike's hands came up to grab Brad around the shoulders “ Damn it Brad you're distracting enough at the best of times , don’t make me worry about you doing something stupid , you hear me” a broad strong hand came up to cup Brad's face a thumb softly tracing the contours of Brad's mouth 

 

“You make me want to break the rules , I don’t want to follow if it means they take you from me “ murmured Brad

 

A sharp intake of breath was the only warning Brad got before he felt Mike's mouth crash into his , this kiss was desperate and hungry all those things he had wanted but was to afraid to want , but before it could go any further Mike pulled back “ We need to get back before they send out a search party, and I need to see if Ray managed to bang some sense into the Lt” 

 

Brad cocked and eyebrow “Ray and the Lt you cannot be serious “

 

Mike laughed a real chuckle “ Yes against all probability the Lt finds your RTO the bees knees , guess Lt knows how to shut Ray up “

 

Brad grinned and shared the laughter “ The mind boggles at that though “

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments make the old wolf happy


End file.
